


Reach Out And Touch You In The Darkness

by sherlockianf1fanatic



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possibly depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianf1fanatic/pseuds/sherlockianf1fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After post-race celebrations at Hockenheim, Daniel goes to see how Dany is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out And Touch You In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Dany didn't finish the race. Title taken from the song 'Reach Out' by Rumer. Of course this is a work of fiction, taken from my imagination.

Daniil stares at the bleak, cold ceiling of his room in the Toro Rosso motorhome. Eyes brimming with tears, he turns onto his side towards the wall on the bed in the corner of the room. He is able to stifle a few sobs before the emotions engulf him and his entire body shakes. 

\-----------------------------------

Cheers erupt from outside the Red Bull garages as the team is gathered for a photo to celebrate their double podium. Daniel arrives wearing his cap the wrong way around, clutching his champagne bottle in one hand and the soggy shoe from which he was drinking the champagne in the other. 

"Shit, the tarmac's hot!" He exclaims as he hops across the pit lane, trying not to place his bare foot on the ground. The other team members laugh. Everyone stands around a pit board as the person taking the photo counts "1,2,3" and they cheer. Daniel stares vacantly at the camera. 

"What's up? A mechanic asks. 

"No, no it's nothing. Just thinking."

"Where's that smile?" He jokingly pinches Dan's cheeks. 

"I'm fine. Honest."

A few more photos are taken and the group disbands and begins to pack up equipment. 

Daniel walks towards the back of the garage but is halted by someone shouting his name:

"Dan! Everything OK? You seemed a bit distracted."

"I'm fine Christian, just a bit exhausted."

"Well I think we're all ready for the summer break! I'll see you back at the motorhome in ten for the debrief."

"Sure!"

Daniel turns away and sighs with relief. He walks to the paddock and sneaks down toward Toro Rosso. 

_It's busy. Shit._

Sheepishly, he knocks on the door. 

"Hi...erm... can I come in? I just wanted to speak to Dany..."

"Sure, go on through! He's in his room."

"Great, thanks mate!"

He sets down the bottle outside the door and tentatively knocks, wondering in what state he will find Dany. The door is locked. 

"Dany, mate, it's me. How're you doing?"

Silence.

"Look, I just came to see if you're OK. I heard about what happened."

Nothing. 

"Dany, we're all quite concerned, can you just answer me to let me know you're alright?"

Again, nothing.

" _Please?_ "

Daniel presses his ear to the door. He can hear crying, then footsteps and the door being unlocked. Dany opens the door. His eyes are bloodshot and his face flushed. 

"Christ man, I didn't know it was that bad. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Dany beckons him inside, closes and locks the door. Then, he slumps back down onto the bed.

"I fucked up Dan."

"It wasn't your fault, was it? I heard it was a tyre problem."

"A problem that I could have prevented. Deep down the team know that."

"You're talking crap! There's no way you could have stopped it from happening. You're piling all the blame for everything on yourself."

"That's it. I'll probably lose my seat now. I don't know if I even want to do this any more." 

"Listen to me." Dan turns Dany around to face him. "You can't go on being this negative. It's destroying you. Seeing you like this is destroying me." Tears are now forming in his eyes. Dany sinks into Dan's arms, weeping once more. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry for being a shit boyfriend recently."

"No, I should have been there for you more. I'm the one who should be sorry. Just promise me you will get some support." 

"Of course."

The Russian lifts his head up and delicately presses his lips to Dan's.

"I have to go, Christian will make me do a forfeit if I'm late for the debrief! I love you. If you need me, call." He affectionately strokes the younger man's forehead. 

Dan is walking to the door when Dany interrupts;

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

" _Please don't go._ "

He looks up at Dan, crestfallen, with forlorn eyes. The Australian knows he can't refuse.

"Anything for you."

Together they lie on the bed. Dan is behind, wrapping his arms around Dany's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Soon, they fall asleep.


End file.
